Jason Kiriyazuki
Jason Kiriyazuki is the main ''male'' protagonist in 5Ds Blazing Gale and one of the co-main characters alongside his girlfriend, Posie. He is the top student (skill-wise) in the Blaze Blue dorm at Elemental Academy and captain of Team Sakura along with his girlfriend. In addition, he is also one of the Signers in the fanfic itself, bearing the Head Mark. Jason is also a Jōnin-level ninja from Konohagakure, as proven later in Season 2. Duelist Record Jason is a professional duelist with his status obtained in 2008, holding the titles of USA, Pacific Rim, Asian, European and international champion for the past several years and various other honors during his reign (both Ground and Turbo Duels). Although he is still in high school, the aforementioned titles and honors, along with his pro duelist status, are retained. Due to his prodigal experience, he also holds a Bachelor of Science degree in dueling from the International Board of Duel Monsters. However, this is only from Season 2, chapter 55 and further. Awards/Honors Jason has won the following awards and honors. Duelist *American National Champion Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2009; Columbus, Ohio, USA *American National Champion Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2008 *American National Champion Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2007 *American National Champion and under, Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2006 *American National Champion and under, Division 1 (USA Nationals); 2005 *International Champion 2006 - Men's (男国際チャンピオン２００６); Tōkyō, Honshū, Japan *International Champion 2007 - Men's (男国際チャンピオン２００７); Tōkyō, Honshū, Japan *International Champion 2008 - Men's (男国際チャンピオン２００８); Tōkyō, Honshū, Japan *International Champion 2009 - Men's (男国際チャンピオン２００９); Tōkyō, Honshū, Japan *International Champion 2010 - Men's (男国際チャンピオン２０１０); Tōkyō, Honshū, Japan *All Hawaiʻi Champion (Kāne Division) - 2007-2010; Waikīkī, Hawaiʻi *Campeón de Europa Continental - La División de los Hombres 2008; Salamanca, Spain *Campeón de Europa Continental - La División de los Hombres 2010; Granada, Spain *All-Asia Champion Males 2009 (男全アジア地域チャンピオン２００９); Nara Prefecture, Honshū, Japan *All-Asia Champion Males 2010 (男全アジア地域チャンピオン２０１０); Ibaraki Prefecture, Honshū, Japan *Pacific Grand Conference Champion 2008 - Men's; Auckland, New Zealand *Pacific Grand Conference Champion 2009 - Men's; Waimānalo, Hawaiʻi *Pacific Grand Conference Champion 2010 - Men's; Laguna Beach, California *Elemental Academy-JCS Joint Duelist Competition Winner 2010; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi *Bachelor of Science (Turbo Dueling / General Dueling) - 2011 Miscellaneous *Champion Junior d'équitation 2010 - Catégorie B (Junior Riding Champion 2010 - B Class); Kāneʻohe, Hawaiʻi *USA Junior Olympics - Qualifier (2007); Las Vegas, Nevada Official Ranks *Jōnin of Konohagakure no Sato; 2008 *2 Dan JKC RYU; 2008 *Assistant Instructor JKC RYU; October 2007 Education *JCS (Fall 2008 - Spring 2010) *Elemental Academy (Fall 2010 - Present) Awards/Degrees *B.S. (Turbo Dueling / General Dueling) - 2011 Design Jason has fair-colored skin alongside reddish-brown eyes and medium-length amber-colored hair. His general clothing is usually a blue or black T-shirt with some form of design/insignia (usually a picture of Sakura from Naruto Shippūden) on it, alongside blue or black jeans and dark blue sneakers. He also wears dark blue colored fingerless skateboard gloves with red handguards and white shuriken stars engraved in them. He has two champion discs which he wears: his personal lavender disc for when he is off from the academy and a golden one as a gift from the chancellor. Jason also has a Blaze Blue standard disc for academy use because of his mentality that it's not proper to wear the champion disc around, since most everyone there knows about his skill (and due to the fact that a lot of people want to steal it as well). During Turbo Duels, he wears blue arm/knee pads and a same color helmet with a sky blue visor. List of Jason's outfits Etymology Jason's family name, Kiriyazuki, may be translated as "Misty night moon" (霧夜月). Alternatively, it may also translate into the following meanings. * "Cut and punch" (切や殴), = cut, ya = and, zuki = punch; probably referencing how most of Jason's monsters attack with a blade/spear or other ways during a duel. It might also reference his martial arts experience. *"Moon night atmosphere" (夜月雰) *"Misty arrow moon" (霧矢月) Since the name is written in katakana, there is no exact translation for what "Kiriyazuki" means, so it's up to the viewer's interpretation. * Jason's name stems from the Greek word "Ἰάσων", which translates to "healer" (which might reflect his use of medical jutsu, especially when using it to heal Latias during the events of chapter 54). ** It is derived from a hero in Greek mythology, which may be a reference to Jason's usage of Elemental HERO monsters. Nicknames/Titles At his former high school, JCS, Jason is known as the "Divine Gale" (神聖疾風, Shinsei Shippū). Within Elemental Academy, he's known as one of the academy's Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū), along with Posie. Jason also has two titles related to his role as a Signer and abilities. *'Eternal Whirlwind Signer '(永遠疾風のシグナー, Eienshippū no Shigunā); currently the only title used. *'Blue Dragon Savior Signer' (青龍救世主のシグナー, Seiryū Kyūseishu no Shigunā) Personality Jason's personality can be described as a mixture of several of the protagonists in past Yu-Gi-Oh series. At rest, Jason's personality is relatively calm and energetic, a milder version of from GX. He also tends to think several steps ahead to plan for the future (a trait evident in his dueling style as well), shared with from the original 5D's. Although Jason is, theoretically, the King of Elemental Academy, due to his Blaze Blue rank and experience; he doesn't look down on the rest of the students but instead encourages them to try hard so they can become classmates with him, unlike many Obelisk Blue students in GX. This, in turn, led to the majority of the school respecting him, including many in the lower ranks (and by extension, receiving many requests for autographs, which he is more than happy to do). While dueling, Jason's personality can be described as a combination between and . Jason likes to analyze what cards he (or his team) and his opponents have out before making a move, a prominent trait with Yusei. In terms of Jack Atlas, he likes to make duels fun to watch for his friends/"fanbase", similarly to how Jack was during the (pre-) Fortune Cup, except without as much (or if any) arrogance. However, Jason has been shown to adopt some of his mannerisms, such as saying "Let me show you how the king duels" or something related. It should be noted that he said the aforementioned phrase only once during Chapter 11-13. Jason is protective of his friends and family and won't stand to let people harm them. However, he can turn cold-blooded while doing so using force. As shown in Chapter 10 when he pinned DW (a 6-year old child) to the ground in an arm lock after she made an attempt to assault Posie only let her go after Posie noted that it was a bit much on a child. In Chapters 35-37, he unleashed the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan through Amaterasu as a warning to the Shuiren parents to back down from his friends and sensei. He also used the Sharingan Eye as a sort of intimidation method on said Shuiren parents (possibly using the threat of a ). In Season 2, his protective attitude goes to the extent that he'd risk his life and perform several high level wind techniques to defend those he cares about (including Latias, whom he has a slight crush on). It also extends to the point that he would take an opponent to the brink of death to protect his friends as shown in Chapter 54. In the next chapter, however, he mentions that he'd rather not do it, but it's sometimes necessary to actually take an opponent's life if one's own is in danger. In all, Jason's personality can be summed up as calm to an extent, heroic and loyal. Mannerisms In terms of speech patterns, Jason has traits of both male and female characteristics. During Chapters 49-50, while he and Posie introduce themselves to their opponents, Jason uses the "ore" (俺) pronoun to refer to himself. Since he is not a native speaker, using "boku" (僕) is a more appropriate choice; although he is also the correct gender/age group to use such a pronoun (see note 1). It might tie into many male characters in anime using this pronoun; especially the main protagonists. It's interesting to note that he also uses "ore" in summoning chants that use the word "I", instead of "jibun" (自分) or "waga" (我が); the latter being the proper way to refer to oneself in a formal speech. In Chapter 51, he referred to Team Kaminari as "kimi-tachi" (君) when he spoke to them during their duel as opposed to "anata-gata" (あなた方). In Japan, this could be considered as inappropriate, given that he only met Team Kaminari a few moments ago at that time (Using "kimi" evokes a sense of familiarity with subject; which isn't present in this case for above reason. However, it is still a relatively polite term for males to address others, aside from the aforementioned "anata".) As a side note, since Jason used the "ore" pronoun to refer to himself, it would be more proper if he used "omae" (お前) to address Team Kaminari, instead of kimi, although it may be perceived as disrespectful for the same reason as above. He had just met Team Kaminari and because Masaharu is three years older (Natsuki is two weeks younger than Jason), it could possibly sound insulting due to Jason's younger age and status as a gaijin (外人, foreigner); addressing a native speaker(s) with "casual" language. (See note 2) In Chapter 57, when he meets up with his cousin Shigemori once more, he addresses him with "omae". While Shigemori is four years older than Jason at this point, it should be noted that it's used in a sense of familiarity and not out of a superiority complex. He also uses honorifics with people around him on a regular basis (although this is prevalent only from Chapter 6 and beyond) * "san" with new acquaintances (i.e. Masaharu/Natsuki) and older relatives, shown with Shigemori. * "kun" with Rua and other male classmates * "chan" with Posie and other female friends (including his sister), possibly to show respect and modesty, as well as intimacy (considering they've known each other for a considerable amount of time). He also does this with his sister. * "sensei", with instructors. In Japanese society, males usually omit honorifics except in required cases or with close friends: such roles are generally relegated to females in society. Jason's usage of them may serve to show a humbler side of himself or not to portray himself as a 15/16-year old teenager with the standard rashness and naiveté. He doesn't use honorifics with people who try to cause harm to people close to him, such as with the Shuiren family/company or Giryu. It should be noted that Jason didn't use honorifics with Akari, Shira or Enríque either. Since the latter three are anthromorphic characters, it wouldn't make sense to address them with the appropriate -san title as given for humans/animals; in Enrique's case, it may have also been due to his Spanish origin. In the case of Giryu, etc, it is due to his dislike for them and as such, do not deserve the honor of receiving an honorific, again due to their actions towards him and his friends. When talking about Hawaiʻi, he pronounces it correctly as how it is written in Hawaiian, though this is prevalent only from Season 2 and further. Footnotes NOTE: Technically speaking, it is not out of place to use "ore" as a foreigner, provided that peers also use that degree of language. However, you should have a very good command of Nihongo before attempting to do this. This should also be used only if with close friends/family or with people at the same status or lower than yours, otherwise it will sound rude. In the context of the story, Jason considers Masaharu and Natsuki to be equals to himself and Posie, which is understandable given Jason/Posie hold champion titles and Masaharu/Natsuki are one of the best teams in Japan, hence the use of "ore". If Jason/Posie weren't at that level, possibly "boku" would've been used (though that's generally used by younger males in most cases). NOTE 2: Ore-omae usually accompany each other, in the same respect as boku-kimi and watashi-anata). Omae is offensive when used with people you aren't familiar with, but its usage among friends is generally a sign of familarity instead of status. NOTE 3: Ideally, animals are referred to with the -san/-chan titles in Japan as seen appropriate, however given that Akari, etc. are anthromorphic, a universal title cannot be determined. Using "-san" may have been appropriate for the first two, given it is most respectful in daily life and commonly used in situations. In Enrique's case, it would be proper to address him as "señor" (sir) given his Spanish ethnicity. (It should be noted that Posie and Cinnamon also fall under the realm of anthromorphism due to them being partly rabbit, however Jason addresses both of them with the -chan honorific as a sign of affection because of their close bonds.) Biography Jason was born on November 15, 1994 in the city of ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi to a family known to be at the top of several industries such as medicine, engineering and finance, Jason has been encouraged to carry on his family's legacy in the world of dueling. Since the age of 5, he has been ranking #1 at his locals for the past 5 years and has even won several national/international titles abroad in Asia, Europe and the USA. In 2008, at the age of 14, Jason was designated as a pro duelist as a result of his tournament experience and championship titles. But he become bored as every year, he has to play the same people again and again, so he couldn't improve. Recently, his parents saw his ambition to become stronger and suggested that he'd enroll at Elemental Academy and become even better. He did just that and went up in the ranks to become one of the best duelists that Elemental Academy could train. He passed his entrance exams with almost perfect marks and intends to keep them high. Experience Jason's 11 years of playing Yu-Gi-Oh has made him a very formidable opponent to challenge. Since the day he started playing competitively, he has lost no matches and has only one draw (that being against Posie). According to Jason, his professional duel record is 21,358-0-1 (win/loss/draw). He is also skilled at Turbo Dueling as shown in Chapter 9 with his Duel Board. Relationships Positive Jason has a very good relation with many of the students in Elemental Academy. He currently has a relation with Posie since both of them are dating. He is friends with the twins, Rua and Ruka and with various other students within the Blaze Blue dorm and throughout the whole school. In general, most of the school considers him to be a celebrity. (It should be noted that just the mention of him dueling is enough for them to drop what they're doing and watch; though he doesn't intend for everyone to put off everything just for the chance to see him dueling). This trend continues even through his former high school (they remember him as the "Divine Gale"). During Chapter 38, when he came in with Team Sakura, one of the students (Asuka) called him "Jason-sama", which may be due to his former class president rank (though just Jason-san would've sufficed, given that the school government isn't markedly close to that of a parliamentary/monarchial one). However, this might also be due to great admiration (as - sama is also used towards people one greatly admires). Although it was a recent introduction, he also is on good terms with the Eon siblings, being that he and Posie were the ones to come to their rescue at the beginning of Season 2. Their relationship was strong enough to the extent that they transferred some of their powers (in copy form) to him (and Posie) and fought alongside each other during the defense of the Academy. In particular, Jason and Latios have a good connection between each other in the sense they will protect their sisters at any cost (including their lives). Negative He does not have a good relation with Giryu L. Dryvner due to the fact that Giryu dislikes him for being so successful in Blaze Blue while he is stuck as a Stone Brown. This hatred is due to Giryu continually accusing him of cheating on the entrance exam during their first duel in Chapters 3-4. He also doesn't like Arterius and DW Shuiren because they acted like spoiled kids and challenged him and his friends to a duel (in which Team Sakura wins all three fights). In the case of DW, he actually pinned her to the ground in an Ikkyo arm lock and only let go because Posie objected to the intensity used on a small child, despite her attempting to punch him. Like the rest of his friends, he doesn't like the Shuiren parents either, due to their failure to listen to what had happened in the past. (In one instance, he almost uses the Amaterasu to burn Mr. Shuiren when he made an attempt to attack Jason's sensei). Abilities Signer Powers Jason is able to perform Clear Mind, as shown when he Accel Synchro Summoned Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian, Shooting Star Dragon and his Signer dragon's evolution, Shooting Dreamstar Dragon. In the cases of Enigma Guardian and Dreamstar, they have different names (but are still classified as Clear Mind). In Chapter 59, Jason is shown to have mastered Top Clear Mind as well, as referenced by his Delta Accel Synchro Summoning of Galaxy Dreamstar Dragon. It is mentioned that he and Posie were constantly training to attain it during the five month interim between seasons 1 and 2. He's also shown to be very adept in martial arts (it's revealed in Chapter 10 that he has experience in a few in addition to an actual usage of a technique a basic one). It should be noted that he holds a second degree black belt in an unnamed martial art. Academics Jason has a fairly high knowledge of subjects. He has advanced mathematical skills (he's taking calculus at the age of 15-16), along with science and a good understand of human anatomy. He also is adept at dueling as proven by his multiple titles, to the extent that he holds a degree in the advanced version of the subject in Season 2 (however he is too young to become an paid instructor at the academy for obvious reasons). Jason is also is able to understand Spanish (albeit opting to use an Argentine/Rioplatense second person form of address , as opposed to a standard version) and Japanese as shown in several instances of the story so far. Ninjutsu Arts Jason holds a Jounin rank from the Hidden Leaf, which is proven in chapter 65. Given the usage of several high level techniques by him within the duration of the fanfic, it may not be surprising that he holds a high rank. This is especially apparent since he can wield three different Changes in Chakra Nature Blaze is a subgroup of Fire. At the Jounin level, one is generally able to use two natures. According to him in Chapter 35, these powers will only activate if those close to him are in danger, although he can activate his Mangekyou involuntarily if needed. Unlike in the Naruto anime, using the Mangekyou repeatedly will not lead to blindness. In Season 2 though, he's shown to be able to unleash them when needed, with much greater force (possibly due to training over the time lapse between seasons). It should also be noted that Jason does have his shares of drawbacks while using this power: there is a 5-second gap in which he needs to recharge his power in a vein similar to that of the . In Chapter 54, Jason states that the recharge period is necessary so his body doesn't collapse from repetition, though he can ignore it if the situation requires him to, however that would lead to eventual death. Sharingan Eye Jason has been shown to possess the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. In this instance, his Sharingan is identical to that of Sasuke and Itachi from the Naruto series. It is first introduced in Chapter 33 as a regular Sharingan Eye. It later becomes the Mangekyou three chapters later. In Season 2, this Sharingan becomes a dark blue color, as a result of its evolution to Eon Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It is similar in shape to that of 's, but with a six-pronged star-shaped tomoe; alongside a remnant of Kakashi's Mangekyou being overlaid underneath. After his Mangekyou Sharingan's evolution, Jason showed some psychic powers in halting laser bullets less than a second after being launched, and returning fire at a greater speed with high accuracy. Because his Eternal Mangekyou is derived from the Eon sibling's powers, he also has the ability to use Sight Sharing alongside Posie, Latias and Latios. Although Jason isn't an Uchiha (at least not confirmed), he possesses the ability to deactivate both his Sharingan at will (as opposed to Kakashi having to cover his eye). It's also noteworthy to mention that both an initial Sharingan AND an evolved Mangekyou Sharingan were shown on the same day within the fanfic (Chapter 33/36 occur on Day 3; just at different points of the day); implying that either Jason can switch between different Sharingan levels or that it was nearing evolution in its debut; which is the case is unknown as of now. In the case of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, unlike the case with Sasuke and Madara, Jason didn't have another pair of eyes transplanted into his own; rather, it evolved due to the Eon siblings transferring some of their power into him and Posie as a result of the Barrier Jutsu: Rasenryū Containment Zone. According to him in Chapter 55, his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan has enough power to see all the way to Waikīkī, which is around 24-25 miles away from his current location in ʻEwa Beach. (This also implies he can see in a 25-mile radius, meaning he also can see up to Mākaha, a city on the western side of the island). Because Jason wields the Sharingan Eye, it is possible that he can also wield any genjutsu associated with them. Whether or not that is true is unknown as of now; presumably he should be capable of such. How Jason managed to get a Sharingan to begin with is currently unknown, but it can be assumed he either inherited it at some point prior to the fanfic or was born with it. If the latter case is true, this would mean that Jason, along with the rest of his family, are related to the Uchiha clan from Naruto in some way and implicitly, through and the Rikudou Sennin. Change in Chakra Nature Jason has been shown to be able to manipulate several nature releases: Wind (primary), Fire, Blaze (Amaterasu) and Lightning; to the extent of even wielding techniques classified as S-rank. Due to Jason's usage of both wind and fire, he can also perform (which is a fusion of those two elements), though only seen in a compound jutsu. (The usage of Amaterasu and the Dragon God Judgment Gale together qualify as an example of Scorch Release, although theoretically it's Blaze Style advanced form of Fire instead of the regular one) However, it should be noted that Jason can perform such techniques without activating his Sharingan, though in all known cases, the Sharingan has been activated (to increase accuracy and minimize damaging things other than the intended target(s). He is also able to see several kilometers into the distance with his eyes, in a way similar to the . Medical Jutsu Jason is shown to be able to perform medical jutsu to some degree, shown when he attempted to heal Latias's wound during Chapter 54. He was capable of nearly completely healing it in a very short period of time, implying that he is adept at using this skill. According to him, he owes this skill to his mother for teaching him. Miscellaneous Not mentioned until chapter 56, Jason is also relatively adept at riding. Although his skill isn't to the same degree as Posie due to him devoting more time to practicing other disciplines, he has enough experience to win one or two junior championships as noted by him. During chapter 68, he is shown doing show jumping routines and ultimately ends up having to jump over several Olympics-class obstacles while in the middle of a duel (in which he does succesfully), displaying his skill in the discipline. In chapter 62, it is mentioned that he specializes in twin disciplines; show jumping in English (like Posie) and on the Western side, barrel racing and roping. In that same chapter, Jason also mentions that he prefers to do Western style riding most of the time. It should also be noted that Jason does have a horse for riding practice, a reward for his actions in Chapter 54. He may have another one, given his prior experience. Deck Jason plays a variety of Decks, but up until chapter 59, it's an " " Hybrid Deck. It focuses on getting out his ace monsters via Synchro or Fusion Summon; mainly his Signer Dragon within the first turn and possible Accel Synchros as early as his 2nd or 3rd turn. During Season 2, he switches to a "Dreamlight" deck, which is linked to his Signer Dragon. This Deck, like his HERO deck, focuses on quickly summoning his ace monsters and defending with backrow. His style is described as a mix between Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki; he tends to use both Synchro and Fusion Monsters, although it's a little more dependent on the former (He has Fusions like Jaden, but in terms of summoning, more similar to Yusei with Synchro Summons). He also has a Spellcaster deck, but very little of it has been shown aside from what was played during Chapters 17-18. ''List of Jason's Decks'' Trivia Please see here. Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Male Characters